Hunger Games: Gale Returns
by kate.oreilly.583
Summary: After living peacefully for 2 years in District 12, Gale returns from District 2. Athough he has had many girlfriends, he still longs for a relationship with Katniss. Katniss and Peeta are not yet married but have regained their love. Peeta wishes to marry her, and is about to propose when all hell breaks loose: the past is revisited and Katniss' future with Peeta is shaken.
1. Marry Me?

**READERS: This story takes place instead of the epilogue, so at the time Peeta and Katniss are not married with kids. It takes place only 2 years after the Rebellion ends and Gale returns hoping to win Katniss "back." The point of view will change during some of the chapters. Any reviews would be great. Suggestions are also welcome, for I have a general plot but I'm writing it as it comes to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Peeta's POV**

I opened the black velvet box slowly, a smile spreading across my face as I glimpsed the golden band. I opened it up further and watched as the light hit the diamond, and shined around the room. Now that we are considered heroes, we are able to afford many luxuries, but this is one of a whole new category: an engagement ring. Yes, Katniss and I are wealthy, but we donate to the people in our district as much as we can. But this ring is something very few people can afford, especially since the diamond mines were only just discovered.

Since the Rebellion, many people have begun to move back into District 12. Although there are only a few hundred survivors, many other people that belong to other districts flock here in order to help with the repairs. The mass grave we have, dedicated to all of the bombing victims and any bodies recovered in war from District 12, has quickly recovered and bright green grass covers the expanse. The high fences have been torn down, and the houses rebuilt. It was beginning to look like home once again, but much freer and happier than before.

The worst part was the loss; of both war and the Games. I lost my entire family. We may not have gotten along all the time, but I still love them. And Katniss, she lost her sister, whom she went to the Games in place of. Then there is everyone who tried to flee town before the bombings, but could not. At first, the town seemed empty, with everyone gone. We mourned our families in peace, until everyone knew we should start to reestablish our district.

That is when people began flocking here, looking for work and leadership of the "star-crossed lovers." Although a new president has been elected, we are still looked to as role models, but I don't mind. People need to see that despite their losses, they can move on and help improve their lives and the lives of others. Which is what I plan to do with Katniss. It has only been two years since moving back, but I am deeply in love with her; more than before. We still live across from each other, but we have officially been dating for 12 months, as of next week. And that is the day I plan on proposing.

"Peeta, come help with the baking, you know I'm not the best chef!" Katniss exclaimed from the kitchen, interrupting my moment. The smell of fresh roasted turkey floated up the stairs until my mouth began to water. I think of the big celebration feast tonight, the town has officially elected Madge to follow her father in being mayor.

"Okay, I'm coming Katniss," I said sweetly as I quietly closed the box and tucked it away in my bureau. Thinking of the proposal will have to wait; there is cheese bread that needs to be cooked.

**~ GR ~**

**Katniss' POV**

I glanced in the mirror and combed my fingers through my hair, splitting apart a few of the curls Madge had thoughtfully transformed my hair into. I smoothed the elegant light blue dress, one of the last unworn dresses made by Cinna. In the front, the hem stops at my ankles, but there is a small train in the back. My silver heels are noticeable beneath the dress, as they shine brightly when exposed to any light. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, allowing Cinna's design to consume me. I miss him, but I see him in every piece of clothing I design.

My breath hitched slightly as I felt the warmth of two strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and gazed into Peeta's in the reflection of the mirror before smiling brightly. I raked my eyes over his body, admiring how handsome he looks. His blonde hair is slicked back, and he is wearing a white shirt with light grey dress pants and a light blue tie to match my dress. The blue brought out his eyes, making them even brighter than they usually are.

"You look beautiful, darling; Cinna would be so proud of you," Peeta stated, rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand. He always knows what to say, even when he doesn't fully comprehend what is wrong. And I'm thankful for that, because in an instant, all my fears and nerves vanished.

"Thank you Peeta," I muttered as I looked down, my hair covering my face to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks. I never blush, except around Peeta. I don't know what it is, but something in me is just drawn to him, and has been from the start. Slipping out of his grip, I walked cautiously down the stairs, careful not to trip because of my heels. I slid a short white faux fur shawl over my shoulders before opening the door to Peeta's house. I waited until I heard the clatter of trays as he lifted the two up, before departing his house.

**~ GR ~**

**Gale's POV**

I had just arrived at my new house in the Victor's Village, although I don't think it's called that anymore. Only the victors of the Games are supposed to live here, but as a leader in the Rebellion, I was granted a house. We may have overthrown the government, but people still honor the idea of having solely victors living in the extravagant houses.

After the movers placed the last of the items in my house, I waved goodbye and headed upstairs. There is a party tonight; the girl, who I brought strawberries to once, Madge, is becoming mayor. I wasn't planning on going at first, but I was told the whole town was going to be there. The _whole_ town. Katniss included.

Because of my old job, a news reporter, I had plenty of suits and ties available. One of my favorites, however, is a silk navy blue suit paired with a white shirt and matching tie. I began rifling through my boxes of clothing until I found it. I quickly changed into it and brushed my hair back slightly. Glancing in the mirror I realized I looked much like my old self, but a few years older and a little more mature. Hopefully Katniss will like the way I look, even though she has never been focused on appearances.

In honor of the last day Katniss and I spent together before the games, I cooked fish with lemon seasoning and picked fresh strawberries to add to the buffet of food there is sure to be at the party. As I walked down the stairs to retrieve the food from the refrigerator, the sound of soft laughter fills my ears. _Katniss. She's leaving now..._ I think to myself. I grabbed the food platter and waited two full minutes before exiting the house.


	2. We Meet Again

**READERS: This story takes place instead of the epilogue, so at the time Peeta and Katniss are not married with kids. It takes place only 2 years after the Rebellion ends and Gale returns hoping to win Katniss "back." The point of view will change during some of the chapters. Any reviews would be great, especially on grammar or spelling if I made any mistakes. Suggestions are also welcome, for I have a general plot but I'm writing it as it comes to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N : As you may be able to see, the personalities in the characters have changed slightly. This is because it is 2 years after the Rebellion, and they are also older. Just clearing that up for a few people. Sorry if the constant POV changes are confusing, and I promise the chapters will be longer!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss' POV**

The party is a smaller version of a Capitol celebration: loud music, lots of people, and tables upon tables of food. Peeta set our contributions down and I left Peeta to talk to some of his old friends while I searched for Madge. The party is inside the Mayor's old house, and I climbed the stairs, hoping to find Madge in her old room. I stepped in and gasped, taken aback by her beauty. What was once a little girl who I sat with at lunch, is now a grown up and beautiful woman. Her long pink silk dress touches the bottom of her knee and the top sparkles with hundreds of silver jewels. She turns around and I laugh softly, bringing her in for a tight hug.

I grinned and said sarcastically, "Have you seen my friend Madge? She should be here somewhere…" I hugged her once again and exclaimed, "You look so beautiful!"

Her cheeks darkened slightly as she replied, "Katniss, it's so great to see you! Thank you for agreeing to walk down with me, I'm so nervous! Are you ready?"

"There is nothing to be afraid of, everyone loves you. Now, let's get down and celebrate." I watched as she headed for the door, stopping briefly to grab a purse, and I followed her down the stairs. The chandelier at the top of the stairs cast down a bright light that momentarily blinded me, but then I felt Madge standing beside me. I glanced over at her and gave her a quick nod before a voice announced her presence and we began our descent.

Beaded sweat gathered on my forehead and I tried not to brush it off as I felt everyone's eyes on Madge and me, well mainly Madge. I swept my eyes across the audience of peeping eyes, hoping to find Peeta, and almost fell down the stairs when I noticed him. And he's staring right back at me.

~ GR ~

**Gale's POV**

Walking up to Madge's house, I noticed the door wide open and I stepped inside. The music hit me as soon as I walked in, startling me, although I could hear it a few blocks back. Excited faces stared at me as they recognized who I was, and I nodded curtly to everyone I saw.

"Gale!" One of my old friends, Miles, waved and before I knew it, his arm was around me and patting my back. Hugs, how I try to avoid them. As he pulled away we began to talk about life here since everyone returned. He mentioned the grave, the fence they removed, and other small projects they are working on in the district. But I really just want to know about Katniss, and I was growing impatient. I want to find her and kiss her again, and tell her how sorry I am.

I opened my mouth to excuse myself and at the same moment the music stopped. I raised an eyebrow at Miles and he mouthed the word "Madge." I nodded and looked up, awaiting the entrance of the new Mayor. A smirk spread across my face, however, when I saw the appearance of two people instead of one. I watched her body as she walked down the stairs, her dress form-fitting but elegant, and the train catching on each stair as she descended. I slowly lifted my eyes up to gaze at her face, her eyes were dancing around the room. My smile spread across my face as I took in her beauty; she is the girl next door all dressed up. I began travelling towards the stairs and glanced up once again, and our gazes locked. I nodded and smiled genuinely at her, before continuing to the bottom of the stairs.

At once I saw blonde wavy hair awaiting her arrival at the bottom, and I strode straight to the front of the stairs, holding my hand out for her to take. Since this was a very public event, and Katniss hates to embarrass herself, I knew she would take it. And she did. A frown appeared for a moment and she looked behind me, then turned towards me. I tugged her gently and begin walking away from the large group of people, and into a room near the back of the house.

She refused to look at me while we walked, but I spun her around and took both her hands in mine. "Katniss, I've missed you. How are you?" My smile was sincere but hers was not. She immediately pulled her hands away in disgust, before turning away and steadying herself by placing her hands on a wall.

"What are you doing back here? You have a job in District 2, a life. Why have you come back?" She growled with tears springing into her eyes, the thought of Prim's death clearly still on her mind.

I swallowed and hesitated, not knowing what to say or if it will upset her. I finally settle for the truth, her. I came back for her: to love her, to be with her, to cherish her. "I came back because I miss my old life, and I miss the friendship we had." Okay so I may not have told her everything. But at that, she stalked out of the room. I watched her solemnly as she left, and inhaled deeply to clear my head. Now was not the time to be hurt.

I searched the crowded house for Madge and congratulated her. I kissed her cheek and smiled, before excusing myself from the party, claiming I was tired from just arriving today. She understood and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, which I partially returned, then headed out the door. I sighed. Hugs.

~ GR ~

**KPOV**

I stormed out of the room, almost running and knocking people aside as I searched for Peeta. To my surprise, I found him sulking in the corner by the large assortment of food. I apologized with my eyes before grabbing his wrist and practically dragging him to the door. Once outside, I ran with him in tow until we reached his house. Entering slowly, I turned to gaze at his sunken expression, pain evident in his eyes.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to see him again; I didn't even know he was here!" I burst out, shutting my eyes tightly and taking a few deep breaths. Despite my efforts, my words became choked, "He was in District 2...I never wanted to see him again..." My voice trailed off as I crumpled to the ground, my resolve shattering.

The next thing I noticed was the warmth of his strong arms encircling me, lifting me off the ground and into his arms. His hands began to rub across my arms and lower back, in soothing circles, in an attempt to calm my nerves. The sight of Gale brought back memories; consisting of love, hate, and death. Prim. Images of my younger sister usually haunted me, but it brought comfort to think of her smiling face before the bomb went off and she was lost forever. I know Gale had not done it on purpose, but the loss of my sister I fought so hard to protect was weighing heavily on me.

I gazed up into the bright blue irises that showed concern and pain, instantly regretting that I was involved in causing it. I rested my hand on his cheek, brushing my thumb across it as I regain control of my emotions. "I never thought he would come back, I thought he was gone forever…" I began to trail off. Taking a deep breath, I regained focused and finished, "I'm so sorry Peeta."

"It's fine, sweetheart, I'm here. I'm always here," he replied softly. My heart skipped in my chest and my stomach fluttered quickly, sending a slight tinge of pink to my cheeks.

"Let's go to bed, Peeta. It's been a tiring day." I led him up the stairs, aiding him, before opening the door to "our" bedroom. Even though it has been about two years, climbing the stairs can still be a challenge with his fake leg. He took it off of his leg, or what remained of it, and began undressing. I walked over to the shower and turned it on. I left the room before I could see him naked, and headed back down the stairs for a small glass of water.

I grabbed the glass from the cabinet and filled it to the brim. My mind began to wander to the events of the day, including the reappearance of the one and only Gale Hawthorne. His chiseled jaw, tan skin, and dark eyes burned holes into my skin where he looked at me. He was as handsome as I remembered. A banging on the door interrupted me from my thoughts. I strode over and whisked the door open.

_Speak of the devil._

"Gale." It was almost a whisper as I stood at Peeta's door in shock.

He held out his hands, drawing my attention away from his smoldering eyes and onto the plump red strawberries he carried in a basket. "I figured you could use some fresh strawberries, not the ones shipped from District 11… I just picked these today." He stumbled through the words, looking slightly uncomfortable. I watched as my arms reached out, by their own accord, and grabbed the basket.

"Um yeah, thanks Gale," I managed to say. I was about to step back and close the door when his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Erm… I was…um…" He closed his eyes briefly before the words rushed out of his mouth, "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogohuntingagain." He paused and I had a sharp intake of breath, my mouth frozen shut in shock. _Well I was not expecting _that_._

I nodded my head leisurely, keeping my eyes locked with his. "Sure. Tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

"Goodnight."

And with that, I closed the door.

"Who was that?" Unaware of the water stopping, or the light thump of his fake leg, I glanced up to see a knowing face.

I swallowed. "Gale. We're going hunting." I paused to gage his reaction; nothing. "To give to Greasy Sae. So she can make food for everyone at the center." Peeta smiled slightly and nodded. The center was started to help those who lost their homes or families in the bombings and the mass number of people flocking to District 12.

~ GR ~

I slid the covers up to my shoulders, only reaching part of Peeta's chest. His blonde hair was tousled and messy from the lack of a combing after his shower. His eyes were closed and his breathing began to slow, but his arm remained wrapped protectively around my waist. I smiled. Always the protector.

Shifting slightly so I was closer to him, I soaked in his warmth as my eyes started to become heavy. Closing them gently, I smiled to myself. _Perfect._


End file.
